Servants
Servants are humans who work for the Fears. There are four ways to classify Servants: True Servants, Quasi-Servants, Cultists, and Extensions. True Servants True Servants are humans who have been explicitly chosen by the Fear they serve. *Apostles are the favored of the Archangel. *Children of the Cold are children that were changed by and serve the Cold Boy. *Dolls serve the Wooden Girl. *Gavels are chosen by Mister Oculus. *Gifted are the favored of the Blind Man. *Lilim are warped humans that serve the Mother of Snakes. *Maenads serve the Rake. *Nameless serve the Unnamed Child. *Nests serve the Convocation. *Oathbreakers serve the Plague Doctor. *Pawns serve the Architect. *Proxies serve the Slender Man. *Prowlers are slightly changed by and serve the Black Dog. *Rose Brides serve the Smiling Man. *Scions serve the Vision. *Thoughtborn and Towerborn are former humans that have been altered by and serve the Manufactured Newborn. Quasi-Servants These are humans who have been driven mad by the Fears, but do not actually serve them. *The majority of Maenads actually qualify as this for the Rake. *Wanderers are humans who have been affected by the Unnamed Child and search for her. If they can find her, she may make them Nameless. Cultists Cultists are humans who worship the Fears. *The Archive is a Blind Man cult. *The Cabaret of Death are a Dying Man cult. *The Children of Nothing are a Quiet cult. *The Church of Mischief are an Trickster cult. *The Crepuscular Mysteries are a Nightlanders cult. * The Doomsday Clock are a Pendulum cult. * The Enlightened are an Architect cult. *The Hushed Monks are a Quiet cult. *The Insurgency are a Glitch cult. *KRAKEN are a cult that worships all of The Fears. *The Mountebank Club are a cult to a UXP rather than a Fear, specifically Jack of All. *The Oblivion's Creed are a Slender Man cult. *The Offscouring are a Glitch cult. *The Operator's Hand are another Slender Man cult. *The Scarlet-Marked are a Red Cap cult. *The Sentience are an Archangel cult. *The Snowfall are a Cold Boy cult. *The Timberwolves are an Archangel cult. *The Woodsmen are a Slender Man cult. Extensions Extensions (also referred to as proxies in a non-Slender Man context) appear human but are in fact the Fear itself using a human's body. *Blood Vessels are humans that the Red Cap can possess. *Camper are a part of EAT. *The Puppet subtype of Dolls denotes a doll with no will of its own, controlled completely by the Wooden Girl. *Drones are humans mutated to become more like insects and slowly become part of the Intrusion. *Hosts are those whose bodies have been possessed by the Dying Man. *Judgment is a human who has been possessed by the Eye. Unknown These Servants currently fit none of the above four. *Pupils are children that appear on the show Mister Oculus. It is possible that they might be being trained to become Gavels when they are older. *The Sine Corda are "touched" by the Quiet, but were not chosen. *Violet Grooms sometimes act as cultists or as true servants, depending on whether they were chosen by the Smiling Man personally. Category:Servants